This is not The End
by V3Yagami
Summary: Bencana yang membuat seluruh manusia menjadi sangat aneh, karena keteledoran pilot pengantar bahan kimia, zat yang seharusnya dipakai untuk kepentingan perang terjatuh di suatu daerah yang menyebabkan orang-orang di daerah tersebut menjadi gila.


Langkah kaki berlari begitu cepat, kabur dari kejaran orang-orang yang terlihat sangat buas. Eren, si pemilik langkah kaki tersebut kini bersembunyi dibalik tembok gang terpencil. Kota ini sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi, ini adalah akhir dari segalanya..

.

**This is not The End**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin ( Attack on Titan ) is Hajime Isayama belonging.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy.**

**Rated : M**

Notes : Ide fanfiksi ini adalah commission dari Prominensa.

.

.

Napas yang terengah-engah, keringat yang bercucuran deras mulai dari kepala, pelipis hingga leher membuat Eren kehabisan tenaga untuk melarikan diri lebih jauh lagi. Tenaganya terkuras habis ketika dia berusaha menyelamatkan kedua sahabatnya yang berhasil tertangkap oleh manusia buas yang mulai saling memakan satu sama lain.

"Sial, harus kemana lagi aku pergi!?" geram Eren sambil melihat daerah sekelilingnya.

Kedua mata tajamnya tertuju pada sepeda motor yang masih menyala, sepertinya si pemilik motor itu tertangkap dan entah bagaimana nasibnya. Eren memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang mengincar motor tersebut, ketika dirinya sudah yakin aman dari makhluk buas, dengan cekatan Eren berlari menghampiri motor yang masih menyala, kemudian dia mengemudikan motor tersebut dengan kencang. Tidak peduli kemana tujuannya, yang jelas Eren harus menyelamatkan dirinya.

.

Eren merasa dirinya sudah menjauhi tempat yang dipenuhi banyak makhluk buas. Sebenarnya, makhluk buas itu sendiri adalah manusia, hanya saja manusia yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh zat yang tidak sengaja jatuh ke permukaan sehingga membuat mereka seperti bermutasi. Eren sedang study tour dengan sekolahnya ke daerah ini, memang sudah nasib sial, akhirnya seluruh teman dan guru tertangkap oleh makhluk buas tersebut dan dimakan hidup-hidup.

Ini adalah daerah terpencil, bisa dibilang pulai kecil namun memiliki pemandangan dan bangunan yang sangat indah. Eren menghentikan motornya dan melihat ada rumah kecil yang sangat indah. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sepertinya daerah ini cukup terbilang aman. Eren meletakkan motor tersebut dan meninggalkannya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah yang dilihatnya tadi, Eren mengetuk pintu, berharap ada seseorang di dalam sana, namun otaknya memberi sinyal bahaya, jika di dalam rumah itu ada makhluk buas, Eren sudah harus siap. Eren mengeluarkan pisau dari tasnya yang ia ambil dari pelarian sebelumnya, kemudian bersiap untuk menyerang makhluk buas yang ada di dalam.

"Siapa?"

Suara wanita.

Eren tersentak.

"Aku..." Siapa? Jika dia memperkenalkan dirinya, apakah wanita itu akan mengizinkannya masuk? Eren sedikit lega karena bukan makhluk buas yang ada di dalam. Makhluk buas tidak bisa berkomunikasi, karena akal sehatnya sudah hilang.

"Aku Eren, dari Tokyo, ke pulau ini karena study tour, tapi berakhir di sini karena-"

Cekleek!

Pintu terbuka.

Eren terkejut melihat sosok wanita mungil berwambut pirang berdiri di sana membawa senapan sambil menodongkannya, "Dengan siapa kau datang?"

Eren reflek mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Sendiri."

Wanita itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan laki-laki yang dihadapannya ini tidak berbohong.

"Masuk."

Eren mengangguk, begitu mereka masuk, Eren melihat banyak foto yang terpajang di dinding, namun tidak ada satu foto pun yang menunjukkan bahwa wanita ini adalah pemilik dari rumah ini. Begitu sadar, Eren berbalik dan mendapatkan ujung senapan tepat di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kaupunya?"

Eren kembali mengangkat sedikit kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak punya apa-apa, aku hanya siswa SMA biasa," jawab Eren dengan tegas dan melihat wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah, "begitu pula denganmu."

Wanita itu memakai seragam SMA.

Wanita berambut pirang yang mungil itu menghela napas dan menurunkan senapannya, "Aku juga sedang study tour, namun berakhir seperti ini."

"Kau juga dari Tokyo?" tanya Eren.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku dari Kyoto, namaku Historia."

"Eren," ucap Eren memperkenalkan diri, "kau benar-benar terpisah dari teman-temanmu?"

Historia mengangguk, "Sebenarnya, aku dan temanku sempat selamat, namun kami terpisah karena segerombolan makhluk buas mengejar kami."

Eren terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sendu karena seketika dia mengingat kedua sahabatnya yang dimakan hidup-hidup oleh makhluk buas, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu," ucap Eren.

Historia mengajak Eren ke dapur dan menyiapkan minuman yang tersedia di sana, "Di sini masih ada persediaan makanan dan minuman, tapi sepertinya hanya cukup sampai sebulan, jadi kita harus hemat."

"Tunggu dulu..." Eren menatap bingung pada Historia, "jadi menurutmu kita akan terjebak di sini dalam jangka waktu yang lama?"

Historia memasang wajah cemas, "Itu yang kutakutkan."

"Sial... bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa keluar dari pulau ini..." geram Eren.

Ketika mereka sedang berpikir, suara makhluk buas terdengar jelas bergerombolan menuju rumah mereka. Historia menarik Eren dan menutup mulut Eren memakai telapak tangannya. Historia tidak bergerak sama sekali, melihat wanita mungil itu begitu tegang membuat Eren pun tidak berkutik. Sampai mereka yakin suara makhluk buas tersebut semua hilang menjauh. Historia melepas dekapan telapak tangan pada mulut Eren.

"Mereka sangat sensitif terhadap suara, kita harus hati-hati."

Eren mengangguk.

.

Tidak terasa, waktu sudah malam, Historia terus menerus mengawasi keadaan di luar, berharap ada temannya datang.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Eren.

Historia mengangguk.

"Teman?" tanya Eren lagi.

Historia terdiam sebentar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pacar," jawabnya pelan.

Eren hanya mengangguk menandakan mengerti apa yang dirasakan Historia. Eren membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan ketika baru saja dia akan memejamkan mata, tubuhnya menegang, Historia mengambil posisi menempelkan punggung di daun pintu sambil menutup mulutnya. Gerombolan makhluk buas itu kembali datang, namun ada satu hal yang membuat mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan horror.

"TOLOOOONG!"

Jeritan orang minta tolong, dan Historia sangat paham suara siapa itu. Melihat Historia akan membuka pintu, Eren dengan gesit menahan wanita itu dengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan menutup mulutnya.

"TOLONG! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKUUU!"

Historia berontak dalam pelukan Eren, namun Eren tidak ingin mengambil resiko mati jika Historia membukakan pintu untuk orang yang Eren yakini itu adalah pacar Historia.

"TOLONG AKU! AAAAARRRGHHHH!"

Historia terbelalak, air mata mengalir semakin deras karena mendengar laki-laki di luar sana menjerit kesakitan. Sudah pasti, itu karena dimakan oleh makhluk buas yang datang bergerombolan. Historia hanya menangis dalam diam di pelukan Eren. Semakin lama, posisi Historia terjatuh di lantai, namun Eren berhasil menahannya. Melihat Historia menangis pilu seperti ini membuat Eren teringat pada dua sahabatnya yang telah tewas.

Eren pun tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan tangisnya. Eren memeluk Historia. Mereka berdua hanya menangis dan memeluk tubuh satu sama lain sambil mendengar suara jeritan yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari luar.

.

sudah lebih dari dua jam mereka berpelukan, Eren mencengkran pundak Historia dengan lembut, "Kau tidurlah di kamar, besok kita periksa keadaannya."

Historia hanya mengangguk pelan. Ketika Historia memasuki kamar, Eren hanya menghela napas. Kejadian yang sangat menegangkan, ini pertama kalinya Eren mendengar suara jeritan manusia yang begitu kencang, Jeritan yang terdengar ketakutan, keputus asaan dan memohon pertolongan. Jeritan yang sudah dia lupakan, seperti jeritan dua sahabatnya yang tewas dimakan makhluk buas tersebut.

.

.

Pagi hari.

Eren dan Historia berdiri di depan pintu, bersiap untuk melihat kondisi orang yang Historia kenal tadi malam. Eren mengangguk ketika Historia memberi kode untuk membuka pintu. Bgeitu pintu terbuka, wajah cantik Historia terlihat pilu dan kembali menangis, sosok laki-lai tampan dengan rambut coklat, hanya tersisa kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya yang sudah menjadi serpihan karena dimakan.

Eren menutup mulutnya, seolah menahan muntah, sedangkan Historia berlutut dan mengangkat kepala laki-laki tersebut kemudian memeluknya, "Jean..." gumam Historia di sela tangisnya.

Eren yakin, laki-laki ini adalah kekasih Historia.

.

Hari berganti, sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian memilukan itu terjadi, Historia tidak bicara satu kata pun pada Eren, duka yang dalam sedang menyelimuti wanita itu. Eren bukan laki-laki yang pintar menghibur wanita yang sedang bersedih, apalagi berkabung. Saat ini, Historia sedang membuat makanan untuk mereka santap. Begitulah setiap harinya, Historia yang memasak, Eren mencuci peralatan makannya.

Di meja makan, tidak ada satu katapun yang terlontar, ini hari ketiga dan Eren merasa risih jika terus seperti ini.

"Dengar..." ucap Eren dengan lembut, "jika kau membutuhkan ruang untuk berkabung, aku bisa pergi dari sini, pada awalnya aku hanyalah orang singgah."

Historia menatap Eren dengan tatapan sedih, "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan kau di sini," jawab Historia lembut sambil menyantap makanannya, "justru kehadiranmu menyelamatkanku."

Eren mulai bingung, "Menyelamatkanmu... dari?"

Historia meletakkan sendoknya dan menjawab, "Dari diriku sendiri."

Eren menatap nanar pada wanita yang kini tersenyum pilu, "Historia... kau tidak berniat untuk-"

"Tidak, karena ada dirimu," potong Historia yang mengerti tebakan Eren, "kehadiranmu memnuatku bertahan hidup karena..."

Eren merona, dia berpikir jangan-jangam Historia ada perasaan spesial terhadapnya.

"Karena aku merasa kau harus diberi makan, jika aku tidak ada, kau pasti akan mati kelaparan, yaaa... aku masih harus mengasuhmu," lanjut Historia sambil kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

...

Eren terlalu besar kepala dan percaya diri.

Tapi, jawaban Historia membuat suasana menjadi cair.

"Hahaha." Eren hanya tertawa.

Historia menatap Eren dan ikut tertawa, "Hahaha."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, sampai Historia membuka suara, "Terima kasih ya, Eren."

Eren membalasnya dengan senyum.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka berubah, mereka jadi lebih dekat satu sama lain. Kehadiran Historia membantu Eren untuk keperluan perutnya, sedangkan kehadiran Eren membantu Historia untuk menjadi pelindungnya. Sesekali mereka nekad untuk keluar mencari bahan makanan yang tersisa di toko-toko. Jika ada gerombolan makhluk buas, mereka selalu bisa kabur dan bersembunyi.

Ketika malam tiba, Eren selalu duduk di atap rumah, merenung, entah apa yang direnungkan olehnya. Sesekali Historia ikut serta duduk di atas atap, hanya berdua saja, menatap bintang dan membicarakan tentang masa depan. Ketika Historia memberitahu pada Eren tentang kegiatannya di sekolah dan kesehariannya, Eren tersadar sesuatu...

Dia menyukai wanita ini.

Historia, wanita cantik yang ramah dan lembu namun juga kuat dan tegar, membuat Eren kagum pada sosoknya, dan kini semua berubah menjadi cinta. Eren tidak akan mengatakannya, karena dia yakin, Historia mencintai mendiang kekasihnya, yang telah tewas di hadapannya kemarin.

Setelah merasa udara semakin dingin, Eren mengajak Historia untuk masuk. Mereka menuruni tangga ke bawa, Eren mengulurkan tangannya pada Historia agar dirinya tidak terjatuh dari tangga. Historia menggapai tangan Eren, dan tanpa sengaja Historia terpeleset satu anak tangga, namun Eren dengan cekatan langsung menahan tubuh wanita mungil itu.

Tubuh Historia sangat mudah diangkat oleh Eren.

Historia menatap mata tajam milik Eren, mereka tetap pada posisi itu, Eren tidak melepaskan pelukannya, sampai mereka terbawa suasana dan saling mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing.

Ciuman yang mereka ciptakan saat ini begitu intens. Eren bisa merasakan bibir Historia yang sangat lembut, membuatnya ingin melumat pelan dan sedikit menggigit pelan. Di luar dugaan, Historia menyambut bibir Eren.

Tangan Historia mulai membelai belakang kepala Eren dan sedikit menjambak pelan rambutnya. Suhu tubuh mereka mulai memanas, Eren memijat pelan punggung Historia, membuat wanita itu sedikit mengerang.

"Ngh... Eren..."

"Kita ke kamar?" tanya Eren langsung pada intinya.

Historia mengangguk pelan dengan wajahnya yang tersipu.

Eren menggendong tubuh Historia dan meletakkannya di kasur pelan-pelan, dia menatap Historia dengan tajam namun terkesan lembut, "Kau yakin?"

Historia mengangguk pelan dan merengkuh wajah Eren. Kali ini, Historia yang mengambil tindakan pertama untuk mencium Eren.

Tidak, mereka melakukan ini bukan karena terbawa suasana, namun Eren yang sudah terpesona oleh kebaikan hati Historia, begitu juga Historia yang merasa aman berada di sisi Eren. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut, saling melumat bibir satu sama lain, sampai ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas.

Eren menciumi bibir Historia, berpindah ke pipinya, lalu ke leher, yang Eren cium aroma lemon segar dari leher Historia, wangi tubuh Historia membuat hasrat Eren meningkat. Dengan ragu, Eren meraba satu payudara Historia sambil menciumi lehernya.

"Ngh..."

Bukan protes yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang semakin memeluk tubuh Eren ini. Desahan nikmat yang Historia rasakan membuat Eren kembali meremas payudaranya. Tidak puas dari luar, Eren memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Historia dan melepas kait BH milik wanita itu. Histora merona ketika Eren bangkit untuk melepas kaosnya. Disentuhnya perlahan tubuh Eren yang menggoda, kemudian Eren membuang kaosnya ke sembarang arah, bersamaan dengan BH milik Historia.

Eren menjilat puting payudara kanan sementara tangan kanannya meremas payudara kanan, sesekali puting dimainkannya, membuat Historia mengangkat kepalanya dan menekan kepala Eren untuk semakin berbuat liar.

"Ah~"

Eren melepas kaos milik Historia yang tadi hanya terbuka sampai leher, kemudian dia membuka rok milik wanita yang memiliki mata indah itu. Eren kembali mencium Historia sambil meraba kewanitaan milik Historia dari luar celana dalamnya. Sentuhan Eren membuat kepala Historia pening karena menahan napsunya.

Historia tidak mau kalah, dia berusaha melepaskan celana milik Eren dan terlihat kejantanan Eren yang menegang. Historia memegang kejantanan itu dan meremasnya.

"Aahh~" desah Eren tak tertahankan.

Ini pertama kalinya ada wanita yang menggenggam kejantanannya, Eren yakin Historia sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Historia mengulum kejantanan Eren dengan sangat lihai.

Pemula.

Langsung dikasih service yang sangat dahsyat, tentu saja membuat Eren langsung ingin mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Histo-"

Tidak sempat, Eren mengeluarkan cairan di wajah Historia. Wanita itu tercengang, kemudian dia lari ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Eren yang panik melihat Historia begitu. kini mengejarnya.

"Historia! Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget..." jawab Historia yang sudah membasuh wajahnya sampai cairan Eren menghilang.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sampai Historia membuka topik, "Tadi... pertama kali bagiku..."

Eren tercengang, "Serius? Kupikir kau dan laki-laki bernama Jean itu..."

"Kami melakukannya, sekali," jawab Historia dengan wajah sedih, "tapi rasanya sakit, dan tidak ada kepuasan seperti yang diceritakan teman-temanku. Aku juga baru pertama kali memasukkan... itu... ke dalam mulutku."

Eren mematung, dia tidak percaya bahwa pengalaman pertama Historia ternyata tidak berkesan, ada perasaan senang di dalam hatinya. Eren menyeringai dan memeluk Historia dari belakang, "Apa kau ingin merasakan kepuasan yang diceritakan teman-temanmu itu?" ucap Eren sambil meremas satu payudara Historia.

"Hm? Bagaimana- Aaahhh~"

Historia terkejut ketika Eren langsung memainkan klitoris milik Historia, dia membelainya dengan sangat pelan dan lembut, "Kautahu," bisik Eren, "ini juga yang pertama kali bagiku."

"Nghh... tapi... kau terlihat lihai..." ucap Historia yang menyandarkan kepala di dada Eren.

"Aku sering menontonnya, jadi aku paham bagian-bagian sensitif wanita," jawab Eren dengan suara yang menggoda, "serahkan tubuhmu padaku."

Eren mengangkat Historia dan di dudukkan di atas wastafel, dibuka kedua paha Historia kemudian Eren menjilat klitoris wanita itu dengan pelan.

Historia tersentak merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa hangat di bawah sana.

"Aaaahh!"

Mendengar desahan Historia membuat Eren menyeringai bangga, artinya aksi Eren saat ini berhasil membuat Historia merasa nikmat. Eren terus menjilat bahkan menghisapnya, sampai Historia menjerit dan menjambak rambut Eren. Jeritan yang menandakan bahwa Historia mencapai klimaksnya.

Eren menatap Historia sambil menyeringai, "Bagaimana?"

Historia mengatur napasnya, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ternyata sex bisa senikmat ini, Historia menarik wajah Eren dan menciumnya dengan panas. Eren menerima ciuman itu dan mengangkat tubuh Historia ke bawah Shower. Dinyalakan shower tersebut agar membasahi mereka. Eren menjilat leher sampai payudara Historia, satu paha Eren menahan tubuh Historia agar tidak jatuh, diangkat paha Historia agar melingkar di pinggang Eren, lalu dimasukan jari Eren ke dalam liang kewanitaan Historia,

"Aaahhnn~ Ereen~"

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat Eren tidak sabar, dia menggantikan pahanya dengan menahan tubuh Historia memakai kedua tangannya. Dengan satu gerakan, Eren berhasil memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sempurna.

"A-aaahhh~" dilihat dari reaksi Historia, Eren yakin ini adalah kenikmatan pertama yang pernah Historia rasakan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eren.

Historia menatap Eren dengan sayu, air yang membasahi mereka membuat Historia semakin membara. Historia mencium Eren sambil bergumam, "Ini sangat nikmat."

"Artinya, kau akan suka dengan kelanjutannya."

Eren memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menstimulasi kewanitaan Historia memakai kejantanannya. Mereka terus melakukan itu sampai keduanya mencapai pada klimaks masing-masing.

.

.

Historia membuka kedua matanya, tubuhnya berada di kasur dan dibalut selimut yang hangat.

"Pagi."

suara laki-laki yang membuat dirinya merasa aman, datang membawakan sarapan untuk dirinya.

"Pagi," jawab Historia yang merapikan rambutnya, dilihat disebuah napan ada roti lapis dan susu.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu?" tanya Eren dengan lembut.

Historia menyantap roti lapis itu dan berpose seperti berpikir, "Hmmm, coba kuingat, kita melakukan sex semalaman sampai aku tertidur. Ya, kurasa aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sarkastik.

"Hahaha, maaf ya," ucap Eren sambil menggenggam tangan Historia.

Historia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku menikmatinya, terima kasih."

Eren hanya terkekeh, "Oh iya, ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk, ingin mendengar yang mana?"

"Kabar buruk," jawab Historia.

"Persedian makan kita sudah habis, toko yang terakhir kita jarah adalah toko terakhir di daerah kota ini, persedian air pun di sini sudah menipis, tadi aku mandi, dan air yang keluar sangat kecil," jelas Eren sambil mengintip di jendela.

"Kabar baiknya?" tanya Historia.

Eren menghampiri Historia dan memberikan ponsel yang diubah menjadi mode radio oleh Eren.

_"Siapa saja yang mendengar siaran ini, jika kalian ada yang selamat di luar sana, kalian bisa datang ke pos pengungsian kami di titik xxx, patokannya adalah hutan dan kalian harus menyeberangi sungai panjang. Di sana akan ada beberapa makhluk buas, tapi mereka bisa mati jika kalian menembaknya tepat di kepala. Kami memiliki banyak persediaan makanan dan minuman, selimut dan pakaian yang layak pakai, kami tunggu kedatangan kalian, terima kasih."_

Kedua mata Historia terbelalak, "Ada pos pengungsian? Jadi, ada yang selamat juga!?"

Eren tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia mengadu nasib denganku ke sana?"

Historia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah menyantap makanan terakhir mereka, Historia dan Eren mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk perjalanan mereka. Mulai dari senter, senjata seperti senapan dan pisau mereka masukan ke dalam tas. Eren membawa tas yang lebih besar, sedangkan Historia membawa sisa cadangan makanan dan minuman.

Eren memeriksa daerah sekitarnya, sekiranya tidak ada makhluk buas yang sedang berdiri atau lewat, Eren menggandeng tang Historia, menuntun wanita itu agar mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka berdua sukses keluar dari rumah tersebut. Eren memeriksa mobil-mobil yang berserakan di jalan, berharap ada kunci yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Ketika Eren sedang memeriksa mobil sedan, tiba-tiba mobil Jeep datang dengan Historia yang mengendarai. Eren terpana melihat Historia yang kini memberi cengiran khasnya.

"Kau... bisa mengendarai Jeep besar ini? Apa kuncinya tertinggal?" tanya Eren yang terlihat kagum.

Historia menyenderkan tubuhnya, "Tidak, aku membongkar mesinnya dan..." ucapannya terputus begitu melihat ekspresi Eren yang terlihat kaget, "ehem, ayo cepat naik," lanjut Historia yang terlihat gugup.

"Kau benar-benar wanita banyak kejutan," ujar Eren sambil menaiki Jeep tersebut.

"Hahaha, Terima kasih."

Historia dan Eren berkendara menjauh dari rumah yang mempertemukan mereka itu, disaat ketika mereka berpikir tidak ada harapan lagi, Tuhan menunjukkan jalan, ternyata masih ada yang selamat selain mereka di pulau ini. Eren dan Historia saling tatap dan tersenyum, mereka sangat beryukur Tuhan telah mempertemukannya. Saat itu, jika Historia tidak membukakan pintu atau Eren tidak mencuri motor dan singgah di rumah itu, mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu dan mungkin mereka telah mati, entah itu dimakan makhluk buas atau bunuh diri karena frustasi dan depresi.

Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, ini adalah awal dari segalanya.

This is not The End.

.

.

The End


End file.
